conlangfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Esperanto
O Esperanto é a mais falada língua auxiliar planejada da Terra. Ao contrário da maioria das outras línguas planejadas, o esperanto saiu dos níveis de projeto (publicação de instruções) e semilíngua (uso em algumas poucas esferas da vida social)Sikosek, Ziko M. Esperanto Sen Mitoj ("Esperanto Sem Mitos"). Segunda edição. Antuérpia: Flandra Esperanto-Ligo, 2003. p.188.. Suas regras fundamentais estabelecem critérios de expansão lógicos e naturais, de modo que a língua se enriquece continuamente, seja através dos usos que se faz dela, seja agregando conteúdos novos, que não existiam nos primóridos de sua existência. Seu iniciador, Ludwik Lejzer Zamenhof, oftalmologista e filólogo, publicou a versão inicial do idioma em 1887 com a intenção de criar uma língua de muito fácil aprendizagem, que servisse como língua franca internacional, para toda a população mundial (e não, como muitos supõem, para substituir todas as línguas existentes). Embora nenhum Estado-nação tenha adotado a língua, segundo estimativas, ela tem fruído uso contínuo por uma comunidade esperantófona de de 1,5 milhão a 2 milhões falantes no nível 3 da escala ILR (competência lingüística para trabalho profissional).Culbert, Sidney S. Three letters about his methodology for estimating the number of Esperanto speakers, escaneado e HTMLizado por David Wolff.. Hoje em dia, o esperanto é empregado em viagens, correspondência, intercâmbio cultural, convenções, literatura, ensino de línguas, televisão e transmissões de rádio. Alguns sistemas estatais de educação oferecem cursos opcionais de esperanto, e há evidências de que aprender a língua ajuda no aprendizado de outras línguas. História Ludwik Lejzer Zamenhof vivia em Białystok, na atual Polônia, na época dominada pelo Império Russo, que utilizava como forma de dominação a tática de dividir para conquistar, incentivando o choque entre os diversos povos que viviam na região. Em Białystok moravam muitos povos e falavam-se muitas línguas, dificultando-se a compreensão, mesmo nas mais cotidianas situações. Isso incentivou Zamenhof a criar uma língua auxiliar neutra para solucionar o problema de compreensão interétnica. Ainda no ginásio, criou a primeira versão da “lingwe universala”, uma espécie de esperanto arcaico. O seu pai, entretanto, fê-lo prometer deixar de trabalhar no seu idioma para se dedicar aos estudos. Zamenhof, então, foi para Moscou estudar Medicina. Em uma de suas visitas à terra natal, descobriu que seu pai queimara todos os manuscritos do seu idioma. Zamenhof pôs-se, então, a reescrever tudo, adicionando melhorias e fazendo a língua evoluir. O primeiro livro sobre o esperanto foi lançado em 26 de julho de 1887, em russo, contendo as 16 regras gramaticais, a pronúncia, alguns exercícios e um pequeno vocabulário. Logo depois, mais edições do Unua Libro foram lançadas em alemão, polonês e francês. O número de falantes cresceu rapidamente nas primeiras décadas, primordialmente no Império Russo e na Europa Oriental, depois na Europa Ocidental, nas Américas, na China e no Japão. Muitos desses primeiros falantes vinham do idioma planificado, o volapuque. As primeiras revistas e obras originais em esperanto começaram a ser publicadas. Em 1905 aconteceu o primeiro congresso mundial esperantista, em Bolonha-sobre-o-Mar, na França, juntando quase mil pessoas, de diversos povos. Em 1906 foi fundado no Brasil o primeiro grupo esperantista, o Suda Stelaro em Campinas, 19 anos após o surgimento da língua. Todo o movimento esperantista avançava a passos largos e seguros, mas com o evento das duas guerras mundiais o movimento teve um recuo amedrontador: as tropas comandadas por Hitler perseguiam e matavam os esperantistas na Alemanha e nos países dominados por esta; no Japão e na China, a perseguição ao esperanto também ganhou proporções assustadoras. Após a segunda grande guerra, o esperanto reergueu-se. Em 1954, a UNESCO passou a reconhecer formalmente o valor do esperanto para a educação, a ciência e a cultura, e, em 1985, novamente a UNESCO recomendou aos países membros a difusão do esperanto. Atualmente, após 1995, com a popularização e disseminação da internet, o movimento esperantista ganhou uma nova força propulsora. Um exemplo de como está a situação atual do esperanto é ver o número de artigos na língua na wikipédia: mais de 69.000 em março de 2007 — um número muito maior que o de muitas línguas étnicas. Isso prova a consistência do esperanto como idioma internacional. Características O esperanto é uma língua aglutinante, sem gêneros gramaticais para entidades assexuadas, sem conjugação de verbos variáveis por pessoa ou número e com três modos — indicativo, imperativo e subjuntivo, além das formas nominais do verbo, os seis particípios; contém apenas dois casos: o caso acusativo e o caso nominativo. Como uma língua construída, o esperanto não é relacionado genealogicamente a nenhuma língua étnica; pode ser descrito como uma língua de léxico predominantemente latino e de morfologia aglutinante. A fonologia, a gramática, o vocabulário e a semântica são baseados em línguas indo-européias ocidentais, sendo particularmente marcante a influência do russo. Os fonemas são essencialmente eslavos, assim como muito da semântica, enquanto o vocabulário é derivado primordialmente de línguas românicas, com uma menor contribuição de línguas germânicas e algumas palavras de várias outras línguas (o dicionário etimológico de esperanto "Konciza Etimologia Vortaro", de André Cherpillod, faz referência a 110 línguas). A pragmática e outros aspectos da língua não descritos especificamente nos documentos originais de Zamenhof foram influenciados pelas línguas nativas dos primeiros falantes, principalmente russo, polonês, alemão e francês. A escrita é fonética e a morfologia é extremamente regular e fácil de aprender. Novas palavras podem ser formadas a partir de processos de construção com morfemas já existentes na língua, ou podem ser introduzidas como neologismos. Fonética e escrita O esperanto tem cinco vogais e 23 consoantes, das quais duas são semivogais. Não há tons. A sílaba tônica é sempre a penúltima, a não ser que a palavra tenha apenas uma vogal ou que a vogal final tenha sido omitida (situação em que é tónica a última sílaba; neste caso é graficamente substituída por um apóstrofo: "kastelo" = "kastel’"). Consoantes Vogais Escrita O esperanto é escrito através de uma versão modificada do alfabeto latino, ao qual foram incluídas seis letras com sinais diacríticos: . A língua não inclui as letras q, w, x e y, que podem porém ser encontradas em textos no seio de palavras não-assimiladas oriundas de outras línguas. O alfabeto contém 28 letras: Todas as letras são pronunciadas como seus equivalentes minúsculos no Alfabeto Fonético Internacional, à exceção das seguintes: A impossibilidade de escrever as letras com sinais diacríticos em certos meios fez com que se adotassem convenções substitutivas. Zamenhof, ainda nos primeiros anos da língua, recomendou o uso de "h" após as letras "c", "g", "h", "j" e "s" para formar . Uma convenção semelhante, mas com o "x", usando-o também para o ("cx" = , "ux" = , etc.), foi criada originalmente para utilização em telegrafia[http://esperanto.web.pt/cxapelo2.htm Ancxjo: “Morskode…”. Bubo 28: 8-9 / Nia Bulteno 40]. Acesso: 2007.02.01, evitando situações de ambiguidade entre o "h" ortográfico e este "h" substituto de diacrítico; muito usado recentemente, principalmente em meio eletrônico, com a relativa popularização da internet. Em setembro de 2006, a Seção de Pronúncia da Academia de Esperanto propôs uma resolução sobre o uso de sistemas diferentes de escrita sob circunstâncias e necessidades especiais: a "substituição letras acentuadas por outros signos ou combinação de signos, quando for apenas um meio técnico que não objetive reformas da ortografia do esperanto, e quando ele não causar confusão alguma, não deve ser visto como contrária ao Fundamento"Akademio de Esperanto. OFICIALAJ INFORMOJ Numero 1 - 2006 09 15. Acesso: 2006-11-18.. Assim, o uso do esperanto em código morse, braile, taquigrafia e com a letra x em substituição aos sinais diacríticos é considerado correto por esta Academia, sob circunstâncias específicas. Morfologia A gramática segue poucas regras simples, sendo porém necessário algum estudo para uma aprendizagem satisfatória. As palavras são formadas através pela junção regular de radicais (prefixos, sufixos e outros), de modo que “novas” palavras criadas ad hoc são compreendidas trivialmente através da sua análise (inconsciente, no caso de falantes fluentes) morfológica. As diferentes classes gramaticais são marcadas por desinências próprias: substantivos recebem a desinência o'', adjetivos recebem a desinência ''a, advérbios derivados recebem a desinência e'' e todos os verbos recebem uma de seis desinências de tempos e modos verbais. A pluralidade é marcada nos substantivos e adjetivos concordantes pela desinência ''j, e o caso acusativo é marcado pela desinência n'', cuja ausência indica o nominativo. Assim, ''bela birdo significa bela ave, belaj birdoj, belas aves, e belajn birdojn, como em mi vidas belajn birdojn (eu vejo belas aves), belas aves complementando diretamente uma ação (nesse caso, sendo vistas). | |} As seis inflexões são três tempos e três modos verbais. O tempo presente é marcado por as, o futuro por os, e o passado por is; o modo infinitivo é marcado por i'', o condicional por ''us, e o volitivo (imperativo + conjuntivo) por u''. Assim: ''mi vidas, eu vejo; mi vidos, eu verei; mi vidis, eu vi; vidi, ver; mi vidus, eu veria; ni vidu, vejamos. As desinências não variam de acordo com a pessoa. | |} Além dessas formas, o verbo pode se apresentar na forma de particípio. São os particípios do esperanto: |- |} Terminados em -''a'', os particípios são usados com o verbo esti (ser/estar) para a formação de tempos compostos. A desinência -''a'' pode também designar um adjetivo do particípio. Trocando-se o -''a'' por -''o'', contrói-se um substantivo do particípio, e por -''e'', um advérbio do particípio. Sintaxe A ordem sintática padrão do esperanto é sujeito-verbo-objeto (S V O) e adjetivo-substantivo. Vocabulário O vocabulário original do esperanto foi definido em Lingvo internacia, publicado por Zamenhof em 1887. Trata-se de uma compilação de 900 radicais, passíveis de expansão para dezenas de milhares de palavras com prefixos, sufixos e composição. Em 1894, Zamenhof publicou o primeiro dicionário de esperanto, Universala Vortaro, com uma maior quantidade de radicais. As próprias regras da língua permitem a introdução de novos radicais de acordo com a necessidade, recomendando apenas que isso seja feito a partir das formas mais internacionais. Desde então, muitas palavras têm sido "emprestadas", basicamente mas não apenas de línguas da Europa ocidental. Nem todas as novas palavras propostas entram em uso generalizado, mas muitas o fazem, especialmente termos técnicos e científicos. Termos para uso cotidiano, por sua vez, geralmente são feitos a partir de outros radicais — por exemplo, komputilo (computador) a partir de komputi (computar) com o uso do sufixo il (para indicar ferramentas). Há freqüentes debates entre esperantófonos sobre a justificabilidade da introdução de uma palavra em particular e sobre as possibilidades de alcançar o sentido pretendido através da construção de palavras com elementos já existentes. Referências Ver também * Ido * Baza * Diferenças entre o Ido e o Esperanto * Influências do russo no Esperanto * O Esperanto e as religiões * Comunidade esperantófona * Problema lingüístico * Reversibilidade * Riismo Ligações externas Páginas de informação básica *Esperanto.net Centro multilíngüe de informações sobre esperanto. *O Esperanto na Atualidade Texto da Associação Universal de Esperanto. Associações *Universala Esperanto-Asocio Associação Universal de Esperanto. *Brazila Esperanto-Ligo Liga Brasileira de Esperanto. *Portugala Esperanto-Asocio Associação Portuguesa de Esperanto. *Kultura Centro de Esperanto Centro Cultural de Esperanto (Campinas). *Kultura Kooperativo de Esperantistoj Cooperativa Cultural dos Esperantistas (Rio de Janeiro). Aprendizagem pela internet *lernu! Aprendizado gratuito de esperanto, pela Internet. Disponível em várias línguas. *Projeto Nesto *Kurso de Esperanto Descarga gratuita do curso de esperanto KaPe. *Majstro Dicionário. *Reta Vortaro Grande dicionário esperanto-esperanto. *Plena Manlibro de Esperanta Gramatiko Grande gramática de esperanto. Em esperanto. *Vinbera Lernejo Escola Virtual Grátis (apenas para Jundiaí, São Paulo, Brasil) Outros *Ĝangalo - Portal de notícias em esperanto. *Esperanto-Brasil Portal de notícias sobre o esperanto em língua portuguesa. Há também muitas informações sobre o idioma. *Internacia Televido A primeira estação de TV em esperanto na internet. Planeja-se tornar este canal em um canal de TV a cabo, todavia atualmente somente se encontra como canal de TV de internet. *Musicexpress Portal que disponibiliza gratuitamente várias músicas em esperanto em arquivos mp3. *Enciklopedio Simpozio Enciclopédia de Filosofia em esperanto e português. Categoria:Esperanto Categoria:Línguas artificiais